Fangs are a Turn-on
by terradog13
Summary: Alfred is walking home one night after a party when he meets a mysterious man who bites him and drinks his blood! When he comes to, the man explains he's a vampire and that Alfred is his servant! Just what has happened to his normal life? And why won't this man stop biting him!
1. Chapter 1

Alfred shook his head, trying to clear the beer-induced fog within his head. _Ugh, now I know why Mathew said not to get in a drinking fight with Gilbert. He will win_. He groaned, stumbling into an alleyway and backing up until he hit a wall. He sat down and put his head between his legs, moaning.

"Are you alright, sir?" A voice in front of him asked. He looked up at and saw a small man bending down and looking at him, concerned. For some reason, he was wearing a cape and a very old-fashioned tuxedo, the one with the very long tails. Alfred laughed.

"Dude, did you just come from a costume party? Cause your outfit is sooo weird!" The man's eye twitched and he frowned.

"There is nothing wrong with my clothes." The man put out a hand and Alfred took it, standing up, though a little shaky in the legs.

"Thanks, dude." The man's frown deepened.

"Please refrain from calling me 'dude', for I find it quite rude."

"Then what do you want me to call you then?" The man seemed to mull it over.

"Sir, will be fine for this brief time. Now can you lean down some?" Alfred looked him up and down, thinking _he's not that bad-looking. _He grinned.

"Why, do you want a kiss or something?" The man rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I want a kiss from a drunkard." Despite the fact that the man's voice was practically dripping with sarcasm, Alfred didn't pick up on it and he leaned down, closing his eyes. The man pushed his head to the side, exposing his neck.

"Thank you for the meal," he whispered. Before Alfred could ask what he was talking about, the man pulled his head back, allowing Alfred to see a flash of fangs before he bit. Alfred gasped and his head began to feel light as the man drank from him. Instead of pain, he felt pleasure coursing through his body. After a few minutes, the man finally backed up, giving the bite one last lick before moving away. He nodded before turning away. Alfred's knees buckled beneath him and he fell to the ground, his vision blurring. He watched as the man walking off, his cape swirling around him.

Arthur was only able to go a few feet before he turned around, looking back at the unconscious body behind him. He stood there a few minutes before finally dropping his head and sighing. He went back to the drunk man and, picking up his arms, began to drag him to his home.


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred groaned as light seared through his eyelids. He slowly opened his eyes, looking around.

"Where am I?" he muttered, not recognizing the bare walls and plain white bed.

"You are in my home," A voice said from the doorway. He looked to see the man from before. He pointed at him, his hand a little shaky from weariness.

"You're the weirdo that drank my blood!" The man rolled his eyes and opened his mouth, exposing fangs.

"I'm a vampire, you twit." Alfred's eyes widened and his mouth gaped open.

"No way, dude. That's so cool!" His eyes began to sparkle and he grinned. The man looked at him strangely.

"You are quite strange, sir." Alfred tilted his head.

"Why do you talk like that? Is it because you're a vampire? And what's your name?" The man scowled.

"Enough with the questions!" He then did a small bow.

"I am Arthur."

"Well, Arthur, what am I doing here?" Arthur puffed out his chest and looked down at him.

"You now have the honor of being my servant. Be grateful, for this opportunity-" Arthur was cut off by Alfred's laughter. He frowned.

"And just what is so funny?" Alfred wiped a tear from his eye.

"The idea that I would be your servant." Arthur scowled.

"What is so hilarious about that? I'm serious." Alfred suddenly stopped laughing.

"What, you're serious. Don't I get a choice in the matter?" Arthur shrugged.

"Well, you can become my servant or I'll drink the rest of your blood." Alfred grabbed his throat, gulping and paling.

"Alright, alright, dude. I'll be your servant. What do I do?" Arthur smiled and drew closer, placing a hand on Alfred's shoulder as he leaned down, whispering into Alfred's ear as he moved his hand from his throat.

"It means that I get to feed from you whenever I wish." With that, before Alfred could stop him, he bit into his throat, feeding off his blood. Again, waves of pleasure went through him, making him lose his strength. As he blacked out once again, he heard Arthur mutter,

"Damn, took too much blood again."

The next time he awoke, there was a knock at the door. A tall blond man entered, holding a tray filled with food. The man smiled.

"Would you like some lunch?" Alfred nodded eagerly. The man motioned towards the table near the bed.

"Well, go sit down, you can't eat in bed." Alfred quickly got up and sat down at the table, wolfing down the food as soon as it was put it front of him. The man chuckled as he watched.

"You really like my cooking, don't you?" Alfred nodded, swallowing.

"This the most delicious thing I have ever had!" The man glowed with praise.

"Oh, my name is Alfred, by the way. What's yours?" The man smiled.

"I am Francis. It's a pleasure to meet you." Alfred finished the food.

"Well, Francis, Where exactly am I?"

"You are in the home of the vampire Arthur Kirkland. It's just outside of the town he got you from, so you're not too far from home." Alfred nodded. _That's pretty much what Arthur said. _Suddenly, a large howl shook the building. Francis sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I must go. I forgot to feed...the dog." With that, he bowed and left. Alfred sighed and looked around. _Well, what do I do now? _He stared at the door until he finally stood, deciding to leave the room and explore.


End file.
